


Birthdays Are Important

by samptra



Series: Winter Steve [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Sweet, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: The Winter Soldier looked taken aback, “My birthday?”Tony nodded, “Yes your birthday, it was in your file.”Steve’s forehead wrinkled in thought, “I don’t remember,” he confessed.“Yeah March 10, 1920,” Tony offered voice soft, as the jazz swirled around them. Tony leaned over the table, kissing him sweetly on the lips, “I’m sorry we missed it this year love, we’ll do something extravagant next year.”Steve smiled at him, well his snarl, but Tony thought maybe it was softening a bit looking more like a smile and less like a baring of teeth.“As long as I get to spend it with you,” he rasped and Tony melted.





	Birthdays Are Important

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! So, this is set in my Steve as Winter Soldier universe, it was one of the concepts that were kicking around in my head. It can be read as stand-alone, but it would make more sense to read it after Remember When. I’ve already started another story in this series and as I am just starting the summer holidays I will be writing frenzy. Anyway enjoy, I am loving this Steve I’ve created.

 

* * *

 

It was the tender touches that woke him. The soft caresses of a gentle hand on him moving without purpose or end. He groaned moving through the veils of sleep slowly. Gentle kisses rained down on his shoulders, and he shifted again pushing back into the welcome ministrations of the big warm body behind him.

           

When the warm hand moved lower across his abdomen towards his awakening erection he finally roused himself. Half turning his head he caught the lips of his lover, a metal arm pulling him close as his flesh and blood hand gripped him, thick thumb spreading his leaking pre-cum.

           

Tony bucked his hips and he moaned into the other's mouth, making sure he pressed his ass back against the rather substantial length of his boyfriend. He felt the familiar rumbled in the big chest against his back. All teasing left then and it was sweet surrender, Tony could feel the heat of his lover as he slides against him, his own pre-cum making the path slick. Tony shivered thinking about how easy it would be for Steve to push inside, take him. He moaned again, god he would feel good inside.

           

The hand on him twisted expertly, and a rough moan rattled ruined vocal cords. Tony bucked again, the heat, the movement, and he was spilling into the hand that worked him so perfectly. Bracing his arms, he arched back once, twice, before the body behind him trembled ever so slightly and warm wetness coated his thighs.

           

Replete the paused, those beguiling lips lazily mouthed against his shoulder, “Well that’s one way to wake up,” Tony breathed.

 

There was a husky rumbled behind him before a rough voice spoke, “Best way.”

           

Tony laughed then leaning back into his official boyfriend of a month Steve Rogers, known to most as the Winter Soldier. “Can’t argue with that, what are you up to today?” He asked in no hurry to leave the warm bed, and snug embrace.

           

Steve took his weight cradling him close, “Not much, spar with James, then he’ll want to watch old movies and reminisce.” Tony grinned, he knew how much Steve loved to reminisce.

 

“Sounds like fun, I have to listen to old men all day in boring board meetings.”

           

He felt a metal hand gently playing in his hair, “How about I come to pick you up for dinner?”

 

Tony hummed, "Sounds great were are we going?"

 

“I found a new place,” he started and Tony couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Again?”

 

Steve grunted behind him, mumbling something unintelligible. Tony wiggle turning in his arms until he was face to face with the stoic Steve, he kissed him gently on the nose. “Remember that place that served bugs?”

 

Steve frowned at him, “It was highly rated.”

 

Grinning Tony rubbed his nose with him, "It's ok to love, whatever you'd like." Tony moved lower kissing slowly and sweetly before Friday interrupted.

 

“Sorry to intrude boss but you have to be at your first meeting in forty-five minutes, Sargent, Captain Barnes is already waiting.”

 

Tony grinned pecking him once more, “See you tonight?”

 

“See you tonight,” he rasped.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Say it,” Steve rasped, flesh hand connecting solidly with Cap’s side before he could doge out the way.

 

“Say what?” he grunted with a wince, Steve made a mental note to pull back a little.

 

“Whatever it is stuck in your craw," he grunted lashing out with his padded metal hand. When they'd first started these little matches Steve hadn't held back, but even with the serum enhancement Bucky had taken a beating at his hands. Soon after he'd started to wear a bulky passed glove, claiming Anthony had insisted so he didn't damage his arm. He'd pretended not to notice Bucky's mild relief.

 

 Bucky managed to duck the next punch. They moved around the mats with cautious grace, already sweating.  They’d done their usual 5k around the compound and lake, Steve wasn’t a huge fan of running but Bucky liked it so they did it. Steve was the only one who could keep pace with his super soldier speed. He really didn’t see a point to it though unless he was being chased.

           

Now after the run they were having their usual fight, only it seemed today Bucky was off. Clearly, something was bothering the man, he was usually all grins and chatter but today he'd barely said a word. Steve thought perhaps he'd talked more the Bucky today and that was saying something.

           

Bucky went for a quick one-two-combo, coming in close and leaving himself wide open. It was reckless, and completely out of character, Steve knew something was up as he easily caught one fist, swept his legs and pinned him to the matt with ease. Breathing easy he sat on the other man’s legs eyebrow raised in question.

           

 

Bucky groaned, rubbing his face with his hands before moving to his elbows to meet Steve’s gaze. “What makes you think something’s wrong?”

 

“You haven’t tried to remind of the ‘good ole’ days,” he rasped flatly.

 

 Bucky grunted looking at him mulishly, grey eyes searching as they sat in silence for a long moment. Steve watched the play of emotions across his face, Bucky was bad at keeping them to himself. He looked upset and unsure, and for just a moment Steve thought he saw desolation.

           

He looked away then exhaling shakily before giving and half laugh, “It’s nothing,” he mumbled. Steve said nothing as he stood, releasing the man beneath him, curious. Bucky was behaving out of character, Steve wasn’t as good with social nuance as he could be but he was working on it and one thing Anthony had reminded him time and time again was that while he may be brutally honest with his feelings, generally people were not. 

 

“I umm…have to go, I have to meet Sam,” he said gaining his feet before he all but fled the gym. Leaving Steve confused and more than a little curious. He tried to replay the morning, nothing seemed out the norm, but then again, he could have missed some sort of social cue he was supposed to pick up on.

 

Sighing he made a note to ask Anthony later, he’d be able to explain it.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tony scrolled through his tablet as he waited for the final meeting to start. He was almost done for the day, and as predicted it had been a garbage day. The only thing getting him through was the thought of some sort of bizarre dinner with Steve. Unlike his frozen counterpart, Steve had embraced the 21st century. His latest thing was finding offbeat restaurants to go to. Not that Tony minded, he was so far gone on the man it was embarrassing. Pepper said it was the ‘honeymoon phase’ but Tony didn’t care. He was in love with the most wonderful man alive.

           

His phone buzzed then and he idly checked the caller, curious when he saw it was Sam, what did bird boy want? Curious despite himself he answered with a brisk, “Stark.”

 

“Hey Tony, it’s Sam,” the other replied, and Tony bit the scathing remark about modern technology and caller id.

 

“What’s up Winged Wonder?”

 

There was a chuckle at the other end, before he answered, “I need a favor, from you and Steve if you could?”

 

Curiosity peaked he raised a brow, “What do you need?”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“A distraction?” Steve looked confused, well not outright confused, but there was a little wrinkle in his forehead that Tony had long ago learned was the equivalent of other people’s confusion.

 

Tony took a sip of his Sidecar, “Yeah they want you to distract Cap for the afternoon.”

           

Steve took a drink from his Shirley Temple, "Why?" he asked bluntly, staring at Tony over the candlelit table. Tony had to admit this was one of Steve's better picks and authentic 1920's speakeasy. It was cozy, the cocktails were amazing, and the jazz was smooth. 

           

“They are planning a surprise party for Buck’s birthday on Saturday and they need you to take him out and distract him while they set up for it.” Steve nodded his understanding, and Tony watching him, he could see him processing the information working through it.

 

“His birthday is Saturday?” he asked.

           

Tony smiled gently, “Yeah big guy, July 4th, crazy, right? Captain America’s birth is Independence Day what are the odds?”

 

Steve was staring at his dinner, he looked like he was trying to work something out, his face lost expression it was almost like he froze. Tony had seen this before, they all had, it was almost like trigger episode, something would catch for Steve. A sound, a word, a thought, it would bring up memories, or as Steve explained hazy disjointed bits that he couldn’t quite get ahold of.

 

“Steve love?”

 

Blue eyes looked up at him clear and beautiful, “Birthdays are important,” he said firmly with a nod as if he’d reconciled something with himself.

 

Tony felt his heart squeeze in his chest, they’d had this conversation before.

 

_“Happy Birthday Tones!” Rhodey appeared around the corner of the kitchen cake in hand and candles lit. Tony grinned, feeling the slight flush in his cheeks as the Avengers gathered around the table belting out Happy Birthday. He grinned for al he was worth, surrounded by those he cared about, and the love of his life at his side. He couldn’t imagine a better birthday. It was small and quiet, just wanted he wanted._

_Blowing out the candles he turned to Steve, only to see the man had gone absolutely still, staring at him intently. “Steve?” he asked softly, the others around them arguing about what piece of cake they each wanted._

_“It’s your birthday,” he rasped tonelessly._

_Tony nodded very slowly, “Yes,” he agreed moving very slowly he reached out taking his metal hand in his own._

_“I didn’t know,” Steve said, “I’m sorry I should have known, it’s important to remember dates.”_

_Tony watched happiness fading to concern as Steve’s brows furrowed, and his hands clenched and unclenched, he looked agitated._

_“I was supposed to know, I should have known,” he was grumbling the words rapidly, the others around the table had gone silent, Bucky looked concerned._

_Tony glanced at them, he made a ‘stay’ gesture and he carefully stood tugging Steve up and away from the table. The big man followed him silent and docile into the living area and away from the worried gazes of the others._

_“Steve love, sweetheart,” Tony took his hands gently uncurling the fists to link their fingers together. It took long moments before blue eyes were looking at him again, Steve was muttering in Russian now, something he did when things got overwhelming and he couldn’t hold onto all the thoughts he needed._

_“Feelings?” Tony asked gently, Steve answered, in Russian, but Tony understood. He’d been brushing up since Steve had come into his life._

_"I am upset and ashamed…" he replied honestly as always. "I love you and I didn't know it was your birthday, and I didn't do anything special for you."_

_Tony’s heart swelled, he pulled him close holding him tight, Steve immediately responded wrapping strong arms around him, Tony felt utterly content to stay in his embrace._

_“You love me, that’s the only thing I need in this world.” He whispered voice muffled in the blue t-shirt Steve wore._

_Steve squeezed him tight, “I won’t forget again,” he vowed, his voice a little more of a rasp then normal, but English once more._

_“Birthdays are important.”_

The ate quietly a few minutes before Steve spoke again his unusual voice hesitant, “There is something…I’m forgetting something,” He looked at Tony, somewhat frustrated, Tony couldn’t imagine what it felt like. Steve’s memories had been ripped from him by force. He didn't even remember the man he'd grown up with. His best friend in the world.

 

“Something about Bucky’s birthday?” Tony prompted softly, he had to tread carefully, sometimes when Steve had these moments a question could trigger him and shut down. Thankfully he just nodded slowly.

 

“I think so? He was acting out of character today, I didn’t understand why.”

 

Tony reached across the table gently taking his real hand, as he thought about it. “It could be about his upcoming birthday. Maybe it’s his age?” Tony asked, “Because according to his records, he was only 16 when he joined up.”

 

Steve looked at him intently, “16?”

 

“Must have lied to get in, if you don’t count the years he was under ice I guess technically he’d only 22.”

 

Steve was still staring at him, “16,” he repeated and the furrow was back.

 

Tony gently ran his thumbs over his knuckles comforting, “Steve love do you remember your birthday?”

 

The Winter Soldier looked taken aback, “My birthday?”

 

Tony nodded, “Yes your birthday, it was in your file.”

 

Steve’s forehead wrinkled in thought, “I don’t remember,” he confessed.

 

“Yeah March 10, 1920,” Tony offered voice soft, as the jazz swirled around them. Tony leaned over the table, kissing him sweetly on the lips, “I’m sorry we missed it this year love, we’ll do something extravagant next year.”

 

Steve smiled at him, well his snarl, but Tony thought maybe it was softening a bit looking more like a smile and less like a baring of teeth.

 

“As long as I get to spend it with you,” he rasped and Tony melted.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve had a mission, and when he had a mission he saw it through to the end. No matter how difficult his mission was turning out to be. The others had asked him to keep Bucky away from the compound for the afternoon, but they were to be back at 5 for the big surprise celebration. The whole thing was being spearheaded by Sam. Steve thought it was nice that Bucky had found such a good friend in Sam.

           

He had decided that his best bet to keep Bucky distracted was to ask him to go with him back to Brooklyn. Bucky had been hinting at it since Steve had got back to the compound, but he’d been reticent as he knew it would be painful for the other men when Steve admitted that he didn’t remember.

 

When he’d suggested it, Steve had never seen the other man look so happy. He'd agreed at once, and Steve had been rather pleased with his own cleverness. It had been great initially, Bucky had looked so happy they’d walked him around. The man pointing out everything, Steve nodding in all the right spots as Bucky talked a mile a minute about growing up his family, their exploits.

           

When they’d paused before an old derelict building, Bucky eyes had taken on a faraway misty look, Steve wished he’d still remembered, wished he was what Bucky needed him to be.

 

“I’m sorry Buck,” he said he voice its usual rasp.

 

Bucky turned to him a small sad smile, “It’s ok Stevie, I know…I know you try,” he sounded unsteady as they gazed around. The place was kitted out for the holiday, America flags were everywhere as the afternoon waned more and more parties began to spring up.

           

Bucky looked…sad, “Think I’m ready to go home now Stevie,” he whispered.

 

Steve nodded following, it was getting close to the time they needed to get there for the party. They drove back in silence, Steve tried to get a read on the situation, wondering if he’d missed something yet again. Like usual he was baffled, he knew something was bothering Bucky but he wasn’t sure what. He hoped the party would help.

           

The compound was dark when they arrived, Steve following Bucky in and towards the common room. “Think I will maybe turn in St-“

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

The lights flipped and everyone, yelled at a dumbstruck Captain America, Steve came to stand at his side, “Happy Birthday,” he rasped pleased that he’d been able to get this one right. The room was full of people, drinks and snacks, a big banner hung across the room. Steve was impressed this looked like a birthday party Bucky will no doubt be pleased.

           

He turned to his companion surprised when the man looked anything but pleased, he looked stricken. Without a word, James turned on his heels and ran out of the room.

Steve watched him go perplexed.

 

“Something we said?” Anthony teased and Steve glanced at his lover who looked just as confused as he felt.

 

“I don’t know,” Steve confessed, as Anthony joined him.

           

“Well you better go after him,” Anthony gave him a peck on the cheek and a gentle nudge towards the door.

 

“Me?”

 

Anthony nodded, shooing him out the door. Steve grunted stalking after the Cap, he figured he had an idea where he’d go. There was a bench by the lake he was rather fond of. 

           

Sure, enough as he stalked across the compound he saw the broad figure hunched over, head in his hands. Sighing Steve mentally braced himself, he knew he was bad at this, knew Bucky wanted something he couldn’t give. He’d try though for Bucky’s sake. Squaring his shoulders, he silently sat beside the other man.

           

He didn’t say a word as he waited content to wait for Bucky to sort through his thoughts. It was long moments before he spoke, “You’re parents died when you were young,” he started and Steve listened calmly staring out over the lake.

 

“You’d follow me around all the time, you wanted so much to be like the older boys….like me… You had no quit in you, probably why you got beat to hell all the time. Probably why you followed me into the army.  Even when you were far too young for that.”

 

Steve glanced at him then curious, this felt like something important. Something nagged in his mind, a brief flash of understanding, Steve could almost grasp it. Bucky was looking at him than his expression pained.

 

“I knew you were too young Steve, I knew and I didn't say anything and I let you…" he trailed off and he thought he heard something like a sob caught in the man's throat.

           

“You were only 16 Steve when you signed on for Project Rebirth, and your birthday….” He was crying then, grey eyes almost blue with his inner turmoil. “Your birthday is July 4, they switched our birth dates, they thought it was more ‘patriotic’ for Captain America to have his birthday then.”

           

Steve absorbed the information, so they’d switched their birth dates, it really made no never mind to him. He couldn’t remember the last birthday he’d had, or even how old he was. He understood the importance of it, a time to celebrate someone you love. Truthfully though, it didn’t matter, when you cared about people you cared about them every day.

 

 

“I’m so sorry Steve, I never said anything I let everyone believe…” he trailed off looking miserable.

 

Steve was silent a minute, “It’s ok Bucky,” he assured him, “It’s just a day.”

 

The other man sniffed wiping his nose, “As you pointed out not so long ago, it’s important to remember.”

 

Steve sighed, he had a point there, he did say that.

 

“We don’t need to say anything,” he offered to the other, “Everyone already assumes, so we can just keep going with that.”

 

Bucky gave him a look that spoke volumes, “Says the most horribly honest person I’ve ever met.”

           

Steve shrugged and they sat in companionable silence a while until Steve's stomach reminded him he hadn’t eaten in a while. Bucky chuckled, “Come on hollow legs, I’ll go explain and you can get some food.”

 

They stood moving back to the compound, “You don’t have to Bucky, it’s fine to let things be,” he rasped just before they headed back in.

 

Bucky patted his arm, "No it isn't right, but as someone far wiser than me once said, ‘I'll make it right'."

           

They were back in, the others were talking softly, waiting on them. Steve gave Bucky a pat as he headed over to the food table, stomach rumbling again. The spread was excellent, Steve grabbed a plate and started loading it up with snacks. It looked like someone, probably Anthony had got sandwiches from his favorite deli.  

 

Across the room, he heard Bucky thanking everyone for the surprise, and for throwing the party for him. Sam went to stand beside him, “Is everything ok Buck?” his voice was soft, but Steve managed to pick it up even on the other side of the space.

 

Plate heaping with food Steve wandered to the large bucket filled with ice and drinks. Snagging water, he headed over to join the others, catching Bucky’s reply.

 

“Not really Sam, but…” he trailed off and the others concerned. Settling in one of the big armchairs, Steve started working on the plate.

 

“Please sit,” Buck invited the others, Steve was pleased when Anthony came to perch on the arm of his chair, snagging a piece of cheese as he faced Cap. Steve leaned into him as he carried on eating.

           

Standing before the group Bucky quickly explained the situation to the others, before offering them an apology, “I am so sorry about this. I should have come clean about it much sooner. What’s important though is its really Steve's day, not mine."

 

Suddenly all eyes turned to him, and he paused mouth full of fruit. Beside him, Anthony leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Oh Steve," he murmured, “I’m so sorry,” the words where a little muffled but he could feel the emotion roiling off his lover

.

“You were 16?” Clint looked at him in disbelief.

 

Steve swallowed a mouthful before shrugging, “I guess,” he rumbled offering a small shrug. 

 

Anthony was hugging him tightly around his neck then, “Happy Birthday love,” Steve grumbled, everyone was looking at him with wide sad eyes, Bucky looked like he was about to cry again.

 

Steve finished off his last bit of food, “Don’t matter whose birthday,” he rasped, “Let’s just enjoy the party.” The others blinked and then as if someone flipped a switch everyone was in motion, more snacks came out, the music started up.

           

Anthony leaned down kissing him on the lips then sweetly and tenderly, “Now we’re even.” He mumbled.

 

Steve gave his best smile, “Still going to spoil you,” he rasped, and his boyfriend nipped his lips playfully.

 

“Give me 24 hours.”

 

Parting he kissed Steve nose, “I’ll go make you a Shirley Temple.”

           

Steve lit up, “Yeah?”

 

Anthony nodded heading for the bar and Bucky came next, “Hug?” he asked giving his best puppy eyes. Steve sighed standing he braced himself as the other man gathered him close.

 

“Thank you,” he mumbled and Steve patted him with his real arm. He didn’t know what he was thanking him for. But Steve felt something loosen in his chest a little like he'd been missing something that he’d finally found.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Well that was eventful,” Tony shook his head still trying to come to terms with the informative evening. He wandered back into the bedroom, Steve was propped up on his side of the bed in his underwear eating cake.

 

Tony paused to enjoy the picture. “How many pieces of cake is that?” he chastised softly.

 

The big man shrugged licking the icing from the fork, "It's my birthday," rasped and Tony felt that ache again, he rubbed his reactor through his borrowed tank as if it would help. But he ached for the man, he’d only been sixteen.

           

Finished his cake he set it aside wiggling off the bed he paused to give Tony a kiss before heading to brush his teeth. Tony was already trying to work on a surprise for him, the man was both easy to and incredibly hard to do something for. He appreciated everything, but he also wanted nothing and expected nothing of anyone. It was endearing and infuriating.  Tony was dreading Christmas already.

           

Hearing the water run in the bathroom he quickly wiggled out of his PJ pants tossing them aside he pulled the too big white tank top he’d commandeered from Steve down a bit as he adjusted himself in a way he felt would be provocative. He knew at least one thing he could give Steve for his birthday, and maybe they could take a final step in their sex life…

           

He tried to look sultry as Steve returned the big blond had pulled his hair back in a loose messy pony long stands coming free. He paused eyebrows raising as Tony gave him what he hoped was a seductive look. He wanted to smirk triumphantly as Steve prowled forward blue eyes taking on a predatory gleam as slid onto the bed. Tony reaching for him and Steve went willingly gathering him close as he covered him from neck to toes.

           

Tony had hoped they would get around to full penetrative sex, but as Steve took him apart with his mouth and hands, good lord that man had a sinful mouth, he couldn’t be disappointed. As Steve’s massive palm gripped them so perfectly, his orgasm ripped through him, Steve close behind with a small grunt.

           

They collapsed onto the bed Tony sweaty and sated as he kissed blonde temple sweetly, “Happy birthday love.” 

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Did you really take Steve to Paris for three days?” Pepper entered his office heels clicking rhythmically across the floor. Tony looked up from the mound of paperwork scattered across his desk.

 

"Yeah, why?" She tossed a newspaper in front of him, the cover sporting a somewhat out of focus of picture of him and Steve walking hand in hand towards the Louvre. The big guy sported a ball cap, but he wasn’t fooling anyone.

           

Tony smiled a little, it’d been a little cliché, but in the end, he’d taken Steve to Paris where they’d spent three days doing all the touristy things they could think of. Steve had loved it, even vaguely remembering some things they saw from a bygone era.

 

“What are they saying now?” he asked eyeing the article over his glasses.

           

Pepper flipping through her own paperwork, "The usual Stark throwing around his money at his boy toy, blah blah,” she waved a dismissive hand.

 

Tony chuckled, “Oh really?”

 

“Yeah, they’re calling you guys a May-December romance,” Pepper chuckled

 

Tony blinked taken aback, “Oh?”

 

Pepper was still flipping through the papers, she hummed, “How old is Steve away?”

 

Tony froze, suddenly unsure as he looked at the article. With the big birthday kerfuffle, he'd sort of to do the math on sixteen-year-old Steve who had signed up in 1943 and vanished in 1945 at the ripe old age of eighteen. Going by years he was technically 91, but being in and out of cryo, he looked…older. Tony had sort of assumed him physically to be in his 30s. Still, even at 30, there was a considerable age gap between them, he was getting closer to fifty…

 

“Tony, are you ok?” he came back to himself looking at Pepper, she was frowning at him concerned.

 

He cleared his throat, “Yes of course,” he offered her a smile, "Fine Pep, just this paperwork." He rolled his eye turning back to the papers, but his mind was not on them, his mind was already wildly spinning out of control. 

 

 

-#-#-#-

 

“See that wasn’t so bad,” Bucky patted him jovially on the back as they entered the kitchen, a sweaty mess. Bucky had decided that they’d run 26 miles today….for fun…Steve had hated every minute of it. His pride, however, would not let him be best by Captain America. Bucky looked only mildly tired out, Steve was drenched. He figured Bucky didn’t have an extra 20 pounds of metal attached to him. Anthony had made his arm some much lighter, but there was nothing they could do about where it attached and the implants at his shoulder. Still, it had been 50 pounds at one time.

           

Grunting he headed for the fridge only barely registering Sam, Clint, and Natasha sitting at the kitchen table talking to each other. Reaching for water he grabbed four turning to throw one to Buck who'd joined the others, as he began to down the other three.

 

“What’s so funny?” he heard Bucky ask as he popped open the second bottle. Curious he watched Clint slide a paper across the table, eyes glinting in devilment. Steve waited for the other shoe to drop, he sipped his third bottle slowly as Bucky read, an interesting array of emotions crossing his face.

           

Clint turned to Steve then, “How’s life as a kept man?”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow, he didn’t know that term.  Sam and Clint laughed then, even Natasha seemed vaguely amused. Bucky frowned at them, using his best ‘Captain America disapproves’ face.

 

“It’s about you and Tony, they’re calling you a May-December romance, implying you’re his ‘kept man’.” He explained, Steve wanted to roll his eyes there was a lot of terminology in there, and he understood none of it. Truthfully, he was a little surprised Bucky did.

 

Natasha took pity on him, “Kept man is when one lover pays for everything,”

 

Steve nodded, brow furrowing, “Well that’s true then,” he acknowledged. The other’s blinked at him dumbfounded, “Anthony does pay for everything, I have no money…or a job,” he shrugged.

 

Sam and Clint were off laughing again, Bucky looked pained, “They mean like those dames we used to see at the bar, trying to catch a rich man with you know…” he gestured face red.

 

Steve put two and two together, “Sex,” he said blandly.

           

Sam and Clint looked like they would have apoplexy, Bucky sighed putting his head in his hands. Natasha was grinning now, expression crinkling in genuine mirth, "They're trying to shame you, Steve, by implying that Stark is basically buying you so you’ll have sex with him.”

 

Steve was still confused, “Why? The sex is great he doesn’t need to give me any-“

 

He was cut off as Bucky groaned collapsing on the table, “Oh my god please stop!”

 

Steve was genuinely confused by what was happening, but it was an added bonus that he was making Buck uncomfortable. The others were laughing too hard to be coherent, and Steve gave up deciding to just ask Anthony to clarify.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tony had worked himself into a fine snit by the time he got back to the compound that night. Part of him knew he was overacting, overthinking the situation, it was one of his many flaws as Pepper so lovingly pointed out to him. Only he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about it. He knew the tabloids were vicious bloodsuckers, but he couldn’t help thinking that perhaps they were right…

           

Grunting he brought the hammer down on the metal again, working up a sweat as he pounded out the dents from his suits chest plate. He hated to waste a good suit when some of it was salvable who knows when he might need it again?

           

Tossing the hammer aside he moved to grab the blow torch pulling his darkened goggles down he let the sparks fly as he tried to get ahold of his scattered thoughts. He knew Steve loved him, he knew that Steve was terrifyingly honest when it came to his feelings and Tony knew that. At the same time, though was young…despite the technical age gap, in reality, he looked maybe thirty, and Tony wasn't as young as he used to be. The torch paused as another thought skittered unwelcome across his subconscious is that why they hadn’t had sex yet?

           

Well, they'd had sex, but not like _sex,_ Tony felt like he was having a mild panic attack.

 

“Boss, Sargent Rogers is on the way down,” Friday warned and Tony really didn’t know what to do. He wanted to see Steve…but he didn’t want to see Steve.

 

Frozen he let out a funny sort of sound as his stupid brain refused to make a decision. Before he could work himself out of it the door was opening and _young_ boyfriend, as his mind helpfully reminded him, was moving towards him. His normal deadpan expression was a little softer at the edges. 

           

Tony tracked him as he approached pausing just out of reach, a lean hip slanting against a  workbench he crossed his arms across his chest pulling the white cotton of his tank tight. Long blonde hair was pulled back in in a high ponytail, stray wisps brushing the strong, stubbled jaw. Tony wanted to sigh like the love-sick fool he was.

 

"You're hiding from me," the husky rasp of his lover startled him out of a daze. Tony finally turning off the torch as he set it aside.

 

"No," he mumbled pulling his goggles up and tossing aside his gloves, "Not hiding."

 

Steve scowled and it was a fearsome thing, Tony had once been very leery of that look, it was a murder look. "Does it have to do with that article in the paper today?" he asked bluntly. The man never minced words, Tony loved and hated it.

           

Chuckling nervously, he looked down at his stained white t-shirt, the glow from his arc steady beneath the material, “Why would you think that?”

 

“Clint and Sam.”

 

Tony wanted to cuss them out, those two were the worst. “I didn’t understand what ‘kept man’ meant, Bucky tried to explain,” he waved his metal hand brow furrowed. Tony got the jist, bless his patriotic heart, Captain America was sometimes to pure for this world.

 

“Hmmm….” He murmured, he knew Steve wanted an answer and the man had the patience for days damn him. "They're assuming you're only involved with me for money, and I'm only with you because you're young and beautiful, and perfect….and maybe I’m having a mid-life crisis.”

 

Steve arched a brow, as his forehead smoothed, “Ah,” he said knowingly, too knowingly.

 

Tony narrowed his eyes, “Ah?” he repeated.

 

Steve nodded “Ah.”

           

He pushed off the counter then, moving closer, standing so close Tony could feel his body heat. “You’re overthinking,” Steve said, and Tony blinked, mouth opening and closing not sure if he wanted to confirm or deny that every accurate statement.

 

Steve reached out then strong arms wrapping around him gathering him close to the solid wall of his chest, “You are letting them get in your head, and you’re thinking, even if it’s a small part of you, that they are maybe right and I’m too young for you.”

           

Tony melted into him allowing Steve to support him fully, “Get out of my head,” he grumped.

 

Steve’s chest rumbled with his purr laugh. “I love you, don’t ever doubt that. I’m also 91, so far too old for you.”

 

Tony laughed burying his face close and inhaling the unique scent that was Steve Rogers. “You look good for your age,” he mumbled against a strong pec, giving in and pressing a kissing his chest right over his heart.

           

He relished the rough noises coming from the wide chest beneath his cheek, Tony sank into him then and Steve easily lifted him off his feet, he went willingly. “Take me to bed,” he mumbled as Steve lifted him into his arms and carried him towards the bedroom, Tony wrapping his legs around the waist.

           

It wasn’t until Steve was gently set him on the bed, that he recalled his other concern. He tried to push the traitorous thoughts from his head. They wouldn’t budge. Steve must have felt him hesitate, he pulled back slightly blue eyes, smoldering in the low light of the bedroom, and glow from Tony’s chest.

           

The words tumbled around in his mind, as a big hand cupped his face, “We can just sleep love,” he rumbled. Tony felt his cheek flush if Steve could be honest about what he wanted, why couldn't he? 

 

“Sex,” he blurted and wanted to hit his head against the wall.

 

Steve cocked his head to the side, brow creasing, “Sex?”

 

Tony nodded so vigorously he felt like he’d given himself whiplash.

 

“You want sex?”

 

Tony nodded again, he could talk a mile a minute but now he couldn’t string two words together. Steve’s eyes softened, a little and the far to astute man rolled onto the bed pulling him close. Tony went willingly tucking his head under the man’s chin and hiding his face from view. 

 

“I don’t think I’m understanding,” Steve rumbled softly, guttural voice harsh, but Tony knew it was not the case. 

           

Tony groaned realizing how stupid it was going to sound, how stupid it sounded in her head. “It’s stupid,” he murmured echoing his own thoughts. A big hand was gently running through his hair, working down his back, tender and warm. Steve’s metal arm held him in place at his waist. It felt comfortable and safe, Tony couldn’t help he closed his eyes humming in contentment.

 

“Never stupid,” Steve rumbled kissing his head, “If it’s bothering you.”

 

Tony sighed pressing into the warm neck lips against the man’s stubble as he finally found some small semblance of courage. “Was worried you didn’t want to have sex with me because I’m old…”

 

There was a moment of silence, “Anthony we've had sex multiple times," Steve's voice was as soft as his ruined vocal cords could go. 

 

Tony closed his eyes again taking a breath, “Penetrative sex," he mumbled barely above a whisper. 

 

Steve made a sort of grunt sound, “No we haven’t.” He said nothing more for a long moment and Tony felt like he may die of embarrassment. He was forty-six for god sakes and here he was worried about this like some virgin teenager.

           

“We haven’t talked about it yet, and consent is important,” Steve was speaking again completely reasonable. Tony couldn’t help it, he pulled away to look into Steve’s eyes sure the man must be teasing him. Those baby blues were wide and honest though he looked completely honest and open.

 

 

“You can’t be real,” he murmured, in disbelief. 

           

Tony was not a blushing virgin, hadn’t been for a good long while. He’d had sex with probably more people then he should, and he could honestly say the care and concern that Steve took with their still relativity short sex life was humbling. Steve’s brow was furrowing again, Tony couldn’t take it he was kissing him fiercely, all the pent-up worry and concern pouring out of him.

           

It was long moments later when he pulled back unable to help but rub his own callused thumb against Steve’s now pink lips. “I would very much like to, and enthusiastically give my consent,” Tony grinned, kissing him again.

 

Steve gave his little half smile, “Are you sure I’m not too old for you?”

 

Tony groaned, "You may be the death of me Steve," he mumbled diving back in for kisses. The air cleared between them Tony made it abundantly clear that he was more than ready for Steve to have his way with him.

 

The big man would not be rushed, He was thoughtful and more than through as he kissed every inch of Tony removing his clothing slowly, by the time he was naked he was sure his brain was leaking out his ears. Steve was kissing his left thigh when Tony decided he was going to take charge. With strength he didn’t know he had, he managed to pull Steve up and roll him at the same time.

           

Steve went willingly lips quirking as Tony all but ripped his t-shirt and sweats off, his eyes widening as he realized he wasn’t wearing underwear. “Hoping to get lucky?” he teased.

 

Steve shrugged, “Don’t always wear underwear,” he said nonchalantly Tony groaned as he leaned down kissing him thoroughly as he laid out across the bigger man covering as much as he could with his smaller frame.

 

It was his turn to do his best to drive the man wild, only he was so done waiting. He wanted him and he wanted him now. With one last kiss, he was rolling off and reaching for the bedside table pulling out lube and condoms. He felt gentle hands on his hips, the metal of Steve’s prostatic a little raspy against his smooth skin. Rolling back to the man he quirked a brow, holding out the lube to him.

 

Steve took it, “How would you like to proceed?” Steve asked, and Tony would have thought he wasn’t bothered but his voice had a huskier rumble then normal.

           

Tony grinned, leaning down he paused scant inches from Steve’s lips, “I want you, in me.” He grinned as it sounded like all the air left Steve at once.  During the kiss, Steve took charge again rolling them across the bed so he was on top again pressing kisses down Tony’s chest.

           

 

Biting a lip Tony lifted his hips as Steve put a pillow under him canting them upwards, “Research says all fours id preferred for first time partners, but I want to see you,” Steve rasped against his skin and Tony wanted to squeeze him close. He was beyond words.

 

“Want to see you too,” he agreed just before he felt slick fingers gently press against him. Tony gasped, unable to help but shudder as a thick finger gently slipped inside, Tony couldn’t help it he moaned pushing back on the finger penetrating him. He’d been waiting for this for so long, he wanted to relish every moment of it.

           

Steve was just as thoughtful and careful in his ministrations, slowly working him open with two fingers while distracting him with sweet kisses, his metal hand holding Tony’s hips in place. Tony really wished he'd hurry up, but he knew better than to try and rush Steve in anything. When he gently worked a third finger inside and swallowed him down at the same time, Tony had had enough. 

           

His groaned was embarrassingly loud and he was pulling blonde hair gently, “Ok, enough I’m more than ready,” he panted as he fumbled to grab condom for Steve. The big blonde didn’t remove his fingers, curling one to brush his prostate and Tony completely lost his train of thought and what he’d been doing as he arched into the fingers, “Oh Christ yes!” Steve gave a soft noise of understanding.

           

“Now Steve,” he demanded, all but throwing the condoms at Steve, he felt warm fingers slip from him, as he leaned up on his elbows watching as Steve fumbled with the condoms for a moment before accidentally ripping one in half.

 

“That should bit be hot,” he commented as he reached for them quickly pulling one out before he was sitting up rolling it down the man’s shaft more hastily then sexy.

           

Steve didn’t say a word, but Tony had felt the mild tremble as he held himself in check. Done he grabbed the lube, quickly lathering the man up before he lay back and pulling Steve down with him.

 

“Come of love,” he mumbled kissing Steve soundly, a metal arm braced by his head, and Steve real hand was fumbling, lining up before he carefully pressing forward.

           

Tony hissed at the stretch, good god the man was not small. Steve froze above him, holding perfectly still. Tony wrapped himself around him as he tucked his head against him. He could feel the tightly coiled muscles tremble ever so slightly against him. Steve could break him so easily, without even breaking a sweat, and here he was holding back, being so thoughtful and through. Tony didn't think he could possibly love this man any more than he already did. 

           

Hitching his legs higher, he gave him a deep kiss as he arched into Steve taking him deeper, “Ok?” his raspy voice sounding more broken than usual.

 

 “Yes, please,” he begged before Steve was moving again, slowly, gently bottoming out. Tony squeezed him tight unable to help the loud moan as he stretched so sweetly by Steve. It was better than anything he’d fantasized.

           

He wiggled his hips, hearing the sharp intake of breath near his ear. He moved again and Steve’s real hand went to his hips bracing him as he slowly began to move. Tiny thrusts began to lengthen and Tony lost this mind. He arched, as Steve set a steady pace, a little slow for Tony’s liking but it so right, all he could do was surrender to the man. He reached out grabbing a metal arm as Steve thrust with eerie precision hitting his prostate like it was his job.

           

Tony knew he wouldn’t last long, between the teasing and this sweet torture he was more the ready to surrender the release that was dancing on the periphery. Gasping and moaning he sought out Steve mouth kissing him all tongue and heat as the moved together on the bed. Pulling away Tony looked up at the man braced above him, sweat stood out on his forehead, blue eyes blazed with intense light.

           

Steve picked up the pace ever so slightly, and Tony lost it, “Oh God Steve, oh god yes Steve.” He reached for his weeping erection, with the hand no clutching Steve’s arm gripping it tight as he pushed back against Steve. The wide chest above him rumbled, and Tony was done. Steve hit his prostate dead on, and that teasing heat finally overcame him and his orgasm ripped through him heavy and hard. He arched back impaling himself on Steve and he shook and shuddered through the aftershocks. Dazed he clung tight to Steve pulling him close as he felt that steady rhythm beginning to falterer, turning erratic.

           

Tony kissed him gently on the cheek as he held on, squeezing down tightly, “Let go, love," he whispered and that was all it took. With a final deep thrust, Steve grunted ruined vocal cords vibrating by Tony's face as the big frame above him shook and shuddered through his own orgasm.

           

Still propped on his metal arm Steve captured his lips for a long sweet kiss, lazy Tony wrapped his arms around the man’s neck as a sweet lassitude overtook him. He felt warm and sleepy, and completely content. With one last fierce kiss Steve was slipping from him carefully, Tony gave a small wince, he’d be a little tender tomorrow but it was totally worth it.

           

Already hovering near sleep, he vaguely registered Steve’s return and felt a warm cloth wiping away the sticky wetness that striped his abdomen. Humming pleased he reached for Steve, the man placing a quick kiss on his forehead before leaving again. Tony closed his eyes, only to feel a warm body slipping into bed, strong arms pulling him close.

           

“Ok?” Steve rumbled in his ear.

 

 Tony snuggled into the embrace, already drifting off as Steve tucked them in. “More than ok, love you….” He murmured.

 

Tony heard a contented rumble came from the wide chest pressed to his back. "Love you too Anthony."

           

Content sigh, “Just wait until your birthday,” he heard the big man muttered, Tony just grinned as he drifted off to sleep.

 

End.

 


End file.
